disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
2004
]] '']] '']] '']] '']] '']] '']] Theatrical releases Feature films *January 16 - ''Teacher's Pet: The Movie is released with generally positive reviews from critics but an enormous disaster at the box office. *February 5 - Miracle *February 20 - Confessions of a Teenage Drama Queen *March 5 - Hidalgo (Touchstone Pictures) *April 2 - Home on the Range is released to mixed reviews and was a commercial failure. *April 22 - Sacred Planet *May 28 - Raising Helen (Touchstone Pictures) *June 16 - Around the World in 80 Days *July 2 - America's Heart and Soul *July 22 - King Arthur (Touchstone Pictures) *July 30 - The Village (Touchstone Pictures) *August 11 - The Princess Diaries 2: Royal Engagement *October 4 - Aladdin (re-issue) *November 5 - The Incredibles is released to universal acclaim and commercial success. *November 19 - National Treasure *December 25 - The Life Aquatic with Steve Zissou (Touchstone Pictures) Shorts *March 6 - Lorenzo *August 31 - One by One *November 5 - Boundin' Events *December 15 - Mary Poppins opens in London's West End. Business *January 6 - ABC Cable Networks Group, Fox Kids Europe, and Fox Kids Latin America agree to rebrand its operations under a single umbrella name - Jetix. It would be used as a block on Toon Disney US, and as the replacement name for Fox Kids in Europe, Israel, and Latin America. *February 17 - After 15 years of on-again, off-again negotiations, Michael Eisner purchases the Muppets and Bear in the Big Blue House from The Jim Henson Company. This sale does not include the characters from Sesame Street, Fraggle Rock or shows or movies created by Jim Henson's Creature Shop (such as The Dark Crystal, Labyrinth, and Farscape). Character debuts *January 5 - Angel *January 9 - Felix *January 11 - Sample *February 10 - Timon's Mother, Uncle Max *April 2 - Maggie, Mrs. Calloway, Grace, Buck, Alameda Slim Rico, The Willie Brothers, Ollie, Rusty, Lucky Jack, Jeb, Audrey, Pearl Gesner, Piggies, Sheriff Sam Brown, Larry, Junior the Buffalo, Barry and Bob, The Chicks, Wesley *June 18 - Lloyd Diffy, Barbara Diffy, Phil Diffy, Pim Diffy, Keely Teslow, Curtis, Debbie Berwick, Lil Danny Dawkins, Tia Deanna Fedichelli, Neil Hackett *August 21 - Brandy Harrington, Mr. Whiskers, Cheryl and Meryl, Ed the Otter, Lola Boa, Margo, Gaspar Le'Gecko *September 18 - Chiro, Jinmay, Antauri, Sparx, Gibson, Otto, Nova *November 5 - Mr. Incredible, Elastigirl, Dash Parr, Violet Parr, Jack-Jack Parr, Frozone, Gilbert Huph, Syndrome, Edna Mode, Mirage, The Underminer, Omnidroid v.10 *December 7 - Naminé, Axel *December 18 - Will Vandom, Irma Lair, Taranee Cook, Cornelia Hale, Hay Lin, Elyon Brown Theme parks *January 3 - Food Rocks closes at Epcot. *April 15 - Buzz Lightyear Astro Blasters opens at Tokyo Disneyland. *May 5 - The Twilight Zone Tower of Terror opens at Disney's California Adventure. *November 16 - Stitch's Great Escape! opens at the Magic Kingdom. *December 1 - The Disney Bear debuts at the Tokyo Disney Resort as part of its Christmas celebrations. Television *January 23 - Dave the Barbarian premieres on the Disney Channel. *January 30 - Fillmore! airs its last episode on Toon Disney. *February 14 - Lizzie McGuire airs its last episode on the Disney Channel. Jetix launches on Toon Disney as a block. *February 27 - Lloyd in Space airs its last episode on Toon Disney. *February 29 - The Weekenders airs its last episode on Toon Disney. *June 18 - Phil of the Future premieres on the Disney Channel. *July 31 - The first Fox Kids channel to rebrand to Jetix is the Latin American feed. The French feed rebrands a day later and continues all across Europe and Israel until the German feed rebranded in June 2005, completing the rebranding from Fox Kids to Jetix. *August 17 - Teamo Supremo airs its last episode on Toon Disney. *August 21 - Brandy & Mr. Whiskers premieres on the Disney Channel. *September 12 - Higglytown Heroes premieres on Playhouse Disney. *September 18 - Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! premieres on Jetix. *September 22 - Lost, a presentation of Touchstone Television, premieres on ABC. *December 18 - W.I.T.C.H. premieres on Jetix. Albums *February 10 **''Songs from JoJo's Circus '' **''The Lion King 1½: Songs from Timon and Pumbaa's Hilarious Adventure'' Video games *February 1 - Disney Princess Enchanted Learning for Leapster *March 16 - The Lion King: Simba's Big Adventure for V.Smile *March 19 - Aladdin for Game Boy Advance *March 31 - Home on the Range for Game Boy Advance *June 12 - The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Majestic Journey for V.Smile *July 30 - Scene It? Disney Edition DVD Game *September 8 - Finding Nemo: The Continuing Adventures for Game Boy Advance *September 22 - Kim Possible 2: Drakken's Demise for Game Boy Advance *October 19 - Disney Princess Jewelry Box Collection: Princess Fashion Boutique / Magical Dress-Up / Ariel's Story Studio for PC *October 31 - The Incredibles is released for Game Boy Advance, GameCube, PlayStation 2, and Xbox in North America *November 5 - The Incredibles is released for Game Boy Advance, GameCube, PlayStation 2, and Xbox in Europe *December 7 - Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories is released for the Game Boy Advance Home video releases DVD & VHS releases *January 6 **''Rolie Polie Olie: Springy-Time Fun'' **''Winnie the Pooh: Un-Valentine's Day/A Valentine for You'' *January 27 - Alice in Wonderland: The Masterpiece Edition *February 3 - Ruby Bridges *February 10 - The Lion King 1½ *March 9 - Winnie the Pooh: Springtime with Roo *March 16 - Kim Possible: A Sitch in Time *March 23 - Disney Sing Along Songs: Little Patch of Heaven *March 30 - Brother Bear *April 6 **''Angels in the Endzone'' **''The Doctor'' *April 20 - The Haunted Mansion *May 4 - Miracle in Lane 2 *May 18 **''Miracle'' **''Walt Disney Treasures: Mickey Mouse in Living Color, Volume 2'' **''Walt Disney Treasures: The Chronological Donald'' **''Walt Disney Treasures: Walt Disney on the Front Lines'' **''Walt Disney Treasures: Tomorrowland'' *June 15 - Teacher's Pet: The Movie *June 29 - The Cheetah Girls **''Balloon Farm'' *July 6 - Bear in the Big Blue House (10 DVDs) *July 20 - Confessions of a Teenage Drama Queen *August 3 **''Oliver Twist'' **''The Princess Diaries: 2-Disc Special Edition'' *August 17 - Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers *August 31 - The Lion King II: Simba's Pride: 2-Disc Special Edition *September 7 **''Alias: The Complete Third Season'' (Touchstone Television) **''Disney Princess Sing Along Songs - Once Upon a Dream'' *September 14 - Home on the Range *October 5 - Aladdin: Platinum Edition *October 12 **''Raising Helen'' **''Disney's Learning Adventures: Winnie the Pooh ABC's Discovering Letters and Words'' **''Disney's Learning Adventures: Winnie the Pooh 123's Discovering Numbers and Counting'' *October 26 - Mulan: Special Edition *November 9 - Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas *November 16 - Eloise at Christmastime *November 23 - Home Improvement: The Complete First Season (Touchstone Television) *December 7 **''Gargoyles: The Complete First Season'' **''Kim Possible: The Villain Files'' **''Walt Disney Treasures: Mickey Mouse in Black & White Volume 2'', The Complete Pluto, Volume 1, The Mickey Mouse Club, Week One **''The Lion King Movie Collection'' **''That's So Raven: Supernaturally Stylish'' *December 14 - Mary Poppins: 40th Anniversary Edition *December 21 - Around the World in 80 Days People Births *January 7 - Sofia Wylie (actress and dancer) *January 10 - Kaitlyn Maher (singer and actress) *May 22 - Peyton Elizabeth Lee (actress and voice actress) *June 8 - Francesca Capaldi (actress) *July 2 - Caitlin Carmichael (actress) *July 15 - Hayden Rolence (actor) *July 16 - Ruby Barnhill (actress) *July 28 - Lauren Lindsey Donzis (actress, voice actress, and singer) *August 2 - Marlowe Peyton (actress) *November 11 - Oakes Fegley (actor) *December 12 - Skylar Katz (rapper and actress) Deaths *January 27 - H.B. Haggerty (actor and professional wrestler) *February 3 - Jason Raize (actor, voice actor, and singer) *February 5 - John Hench (Imagineer and Disney Legend) *February 11 - Tony Pope (voice actor) *March 7 - Paul Winfield (actor and voice actor) *March 28 - Peter Ustinov (actor, writer, dramatist, and filmmaker) *May 15 - Jack Bradbury (animator and comic book artist) *June 5 - Ronald Reagan (actor, politician, and 40th President of the United States of America) *June 10 - Ray Charles (musician) *July 1 - Marlon Brando (actor and political activist) *July 9 - Sammy McKim (film actor and inspirational sketch artist) *July 16 - Andy Engman (animator) *September 8 - Frank Thomas (animator) *October 5 - Rodney Dangerfield (stand-up comedian, actor, voice actor, producer, screenwriter, musician, and author) *October 10 - Christopher Reeve (actor, film director, producer, screenwriter, author, and activist) *December 28 - Jerry Orbach (actor, voice actor, and singer) es:2004 nl:2004 pt-br:2004 Category:Years in Disney history